This isnt what she planned
by pink-star210
Summary: SEQUAL to michelles dream comes true i would advise reading it first other wise you wont really get it Carla and Michelle find out theyre pregnant but will all go according to plan
1. Chapter 1

1st Month

"Car baby I don't think I can go into work today I feel far too sick"

"Oh its fine chelle il ask Hayley to cover"

"Oh ok uuurrrg" Michelle ran into the bathroom this was the 5th time she had been sick today she felt so run down and tired like she had just thrown up half her digestive system.

"scuse" Carla came running in she was a bit worse than Michelle

"that's it im going to text Steve he said he would be round whenever so lets see if he cans tick with that promise"

**Michelle**- Steve baby can you please come round just help out abit none of us can do anything were too sick X

**Steve**- sure beautiful when do need me to come?Xx

**Michelle**- Now baby I cant do this anymore il leave the door unlocked just come up Xx

**Steve**- on my way gorgeous anything for you and our little one Xxx

"Car steves coming" Michelles walks into the bathroom to see Carla kneeling down beside the loo and then just on call the door open

"baby you ok"

"Yea Steve just uurrrrggg" and once again Michelles throws up into the sink steve comes running through

"OMG are you two ok im calling Peter. Carla your as white as a sheet.

"uurrrggg" Steve runs over to Michelle patting her on the back and moving her hair out her eyes

"Its ok baby im here now" steve whispers in michelles ear.

**Steve**- hey I think you might needs to come round to michelles your carlas as white as a sheet and is vomiting every 5 minutes.

**Peter**- don't worry mate im coming.

"stevey babe I need to go sleep" Michelle says as she goes and kisses Carla and the cheek. Carla gives a faint smile back. Then peter arrives running though to the bathroom and taking over from steve

"Mates you go make sure you chelles ok il look after our car"

Steve runs though into the bedroom to find michelle fast asleep ontop of the covers Steve lifts her up and tucks her under the covers. Steve lies down beside her strocking her hair making sure she settles down ok.

"Its ok car" peter says but Carla keeps on crying her body feels empty and she aches in so many places. Peter leans Carla back into him still near the toilet just in case and before he knows it shes fast asleep in his arms. He lifts up her weak and frail body and carries her into the bedroom nudges at Steve to him get off and places Carla down beside her truelove he tucks her in and plays with her hair abit so he knows she it a nice calm sleep.

Peter looks up at steve.

"I don't know about you mate but I think these girls need to be left alone for a bit so why don't why go clean up and get some food for them". Suggests Peter

"Right yea lets show these women we can be helpful" And they both walk out the room

"well I could go clean the bathroom and you could clean up the kitchen and then we could both make them some food"

"sure mate" replies Peter

About an hour later they have both done, Peter pours them both some orange juice and takes it through while Steve heats up some tomato soup. When Peter returns he finds two bowls and a tray and Steve pours the steaming hot soup into the bowls.

"Oh you didn't have to you know". Both Peter and Steve jump out their skin as they turn around to see Michelle walking towards them.

"We did you know wanted to make sure my two most favourite people ever are ok. Michelle you do know im always going to be here for you il be an amazing baby to our baby and im not going to let anyone hurt you two or split us up as a family" Steve said remembering what Tracy had done to him.

"Oh thanks babe as long as you know I want to be with Carla but I want you to be a big part in my life to especially with this one" she looks down at her still perfectly shaped belly button.

Michelle and Steve both walk over to the sofa and Steve sits down and Michelle rest her head on his lap . Peter brings over the soup so Michelle has to readjust her position but she still leans on Steve.

"Thank you Peter"

"Oh its ok love as long as you and car are ok that's all that matters" Michelle gives him a smile before tucking into her soup. Peter wonders into the bedroom to check on his women nad goes and lies down beside her brushing her hair with his fingers. As Carla slowly starts to wake up she is surprised to see Peter beside her

"I thought you left hours ago babe" Carla says surprised.

"No I wasn't leaving till I knew you were ok "

"Wow you are one to commit I thought youd ave ran a mile when you seen my ace" Cara said jokingly. She soon got out of bed in hunt for her Chelle. She found her resting against Steve she ran over to her and gave her a big hug .


	2. Chapter 2

"come on car we need to go Steves been waiting ages now babe"

"Just coming chelle baby you got get yourself in" shouted back Carla whos was looking at herself in the mirror looking at the little bump forming in her tummy. Today she would find out whether it's a boy or girl. Carla suddenly remembered everyone was waiting for her so she grabbed her bag and left the flat making sure to lock the door behind her she jamp in the back of the car beside michelle.

"sorry love I was just thinking of the little kid in ere how small he must be wondering if he has got arms and legs yet"

"Well wele just need to wait and find out babe" Michelle said patting Carlas stomach

When they arrived Steve parked the car and both the boys went and opened the door to their women and babys. They waited in the waiting room for what seemed like century's and then finaly the nurse came.

"Michelle and Carla Connor please" The two women stood up followed by the fathers they got lead into a small room. Michelle was the first to go.

"Good luck baby im right here" Carla enchoraged her along see could see her girlfriend was dreading this.

"Right this will be a bit cold ok Michelle" Michelle nodded and the nurse squeezed some gel onto her slightly swollen stomach she then put on the camera and moved it around her stomach until she found two blobs.

"Right well Michelle it seems you have two twins in here" Michelle looked at Carla who gave her a big hug and then at Steve who looked as shocked as she did.

"Do you want to find out what sex they are?" asked the Nurse. Michelle looked quickly at Steve who nodded and then at Carla who gave Michelles hand a comforting squeeze.

"Eh yes please"

"Right well you have a baby girl and this ones playing hard to get oh and a baby boy so a girl and a boy congratulations"

"OMG OMG Steve I have twins she turned to look at Carla who gave her a massive big hug

"Well done baby that's great" said Carla who was chuffed for her women

"Michelle do you want to come off and Carla come up" Michelle jamp off the bed and went straight over to Steve who gave a massive hug to she then went and sat in the seat that Carlas was in just a minutes ago seeing how worried Carla was Michelle leant in and gave her a peck on the cheek

"It will be fine babe I promise you".

"Right Carla this will be a bit cold" Carla nodded and the Nurse applied the gel to Carlas slightly rounded stomach she then put the camera on and moved it around a bit until again she found two blobs on the screen

"Right well Carla you to have Twins do you want to know what sex they are" Carla noded

"And again you have a baby boy and girl congratulations" Carla couldn't belive this she was shaken with relief.

"OMG Chelle we have the same" Michelle leant in and gave her and even bigger cuddle and then Peter came over

"Well done my beautiful lady I cant belive you have twins in there" he said rubbing her stomach.

"Right Carlas here are your copies of you photos and Michelle yours and remember to take it easy especially since you got twins both of you".

Carla got off the bed and all four of them walked out the hospital only when they reached the car they gave each other a long indulgent kiss tongues exploring each others mouth.

"Mmmm Chelle" moaned Carla before breaking the kiss and took her hands in hers and whispered "wele finish this at home"

"Good idea" Michelle whispered back

"Well as long as you don't damage the babies girls your free to do what ever you want" Peter said

"Oh shut up you tight ass" Carla answered with a smirk across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day they had to go back to work as the factory reopened after its Easter break

Carla and Michelle arrived and went to open the doors they could both tell that nearly everyone was staring at their big bellys and then Carla remembered why, none of them had been at works really since a week or two after they found out. They had just said that they had a whole lot of meetings to attend and that they had both been struck with the flu. So no one had really seen them since then.

The atmosphere in the factory was really awkward as Michelle And Carla went out the office hand in hands to make some tea. Carla stopped in her tracks.

"Right yes me and Michelle are pregnant with twin okay so if you don't mind getting back on with those orders" She yelled at them.

"Any questions….No thought not so get on with those orders"

"NOW" And then Carla and Michelle walked away Michelle basically in tears.

"hey whats wrong baby" Carla asked confused at what had happened

"Oh nothing just me being silly"

"Its those people init I knew it right come on get your stuff together were going home early" Michelle didn't move she just sat there so she got her stuff together and Michelles stuff and took her by the hand told Hayley they needed to popout and that if she wasn't back by the end of the day just to lock up. When they reached Michelles flat Carla unlocked the door and let themselves in

"Right now baby what going on"

"Their really sore Carla their making me sore"

"Oh baby come hear mine are a bit sore to but you've just got to think about it youl have two beautiful children at the end" Michelle suddenly ran into the toilet and started throwing up Carla ran straight after her moving her hair out he way and rubbing her back.

"I need to sleep car baby sorry I just need to sleep" and michelle walked in to the bedroom leaving Carla confused. She walked into the living room and slumped on the sofa and started looking at her tummy wishing the twins to hurry up and grow so she could go back to a nice slim size as soon as possible . And then the buzzer for the door went and it was Steve and Peter coming to see them. When Steve relised what had happened he ran straight into the bedroom leaving Carla and peter alone.

"Peter baby I feel so fat you don't know how it feels" Peter bought Carla to lie on his lap and stroked her stomach telling her she is not fat just pregnant. The more Peter rubbed her stomach the more tiered she became and she found herself dozing off. Steve and Peter thought it best to stay the night incase one of them woke suddenly. That night Michelle woke suddenly screaming out loud in pain Steve suddenly woke and tried to start comforting her but nothing would calm her down her breathing started getting difficult and then Steve thought it best to call the ambulance. Carla suddenly woke up to and rushed into the bedroom of her screaming girl friend.

"Baby whats happening" Carla asked now really worried too

"I don't know but I feels like their coming Carla" cries Michelle

"Oh baby they wont be" Carla says stroking her back "Its ok" and then the ambulance people came taking her and Steve and Carla away.

"Right ok well we think you might be having practise contractions to help get your body ready"

"Yea but why this early" Asked Michelle who had calmed down but now started crying.

"Well it could be a number of reasons, they might be premature or its just you body getting you ready really early on"

"OMG Carla they could be premature" Michelle said now fully crying

"Its ok baby il be right with you whatever happens" Carla said giving her a big hug and a kiss and then steve came over and gave her hand a quick squeeze

"It is going to be fine beautiful ok they shall be fine and so shall you" Michelle nodded and gave him a quick kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Today Carla and Michelle tried to go into work again but they could ony just walk they were getting so big

"Oh Car babe slow down a minute" Carla knew the younger women was suffering badly .

"Oh come on I know your feet are sore baby but hey I might have a surprise for you when we get there" Carla said bringing her into a hug and kissing her battling with her tongue for access into her mouth.

"Mmmm now who could resist that offer" ending the beautiful kiss and leaning into Carla.

"Hmmm well come on before you fall asleep standing up imagine what good that would do you feet. And they walked away hand in hand to the factory.

"Everybody ready for a hard days work"

"Yes Mrs Connor" the whole workforce chanted

"good well me and Michelle have some important paper work to get through today so I would be happy if we could get on undisturbed please". And Carla opened the doors, her and Michelle walked in followed by everyone else. Carla walked into the office shut the door and closed the blinds.

"Oh look everyone the blinds are shut" commented Sean.

"Ohhh I can only imagine what's going on in there" Said Beth laughing at herself.

"Well im sure it really nothing to do with us so perhaps we just leave them alone" Said Hayley trying to change the subject".

Back in the office Michelle had just sat herself down comfortably when Carla sneaked behind her and wound her arms around her neck then she started to plant kissed up and down the back of her neck sucking in the most sensitive places cause Michelle's breathing to become heavy.

"Mmm maybe now is a good time to show you my surprise" she whispered in Michelle's ear lobe and sucking on it tempted on by Michelle's quite little moans.

"Oh baby wait till they've gone for lunch im scared I make to much noise im just really sensitive right now" Michelle said slowly kissing Carlas lips.

"Well il try but don't blame if I cant as your so hot and im so horny right now".

Carla keept looking at the clock it just didn't seem to move, she then starred at the women beside her. She moved her her hand onto Michelles thigh and before she could help herself she was planting gentle kisses up and down Michelle's neck.

"Mmm babe I told you already not now"

"Ok well how about now" She walked over too the door and told everyone just to have early lunch and the were all up and out in 2 minutes.

"Well baby how about now" Carla asked pleadingly and Michelle nodded her consent

"Just nothing to violent or hard hey I mean we don't want to hurt these 4" she looked down to her tummy and Carlas

"Oh of course not babe just thought I would relax you a bit"

" well I would be more relaxed in bed knowing that we could be there as long as we like" moaned Michelle

"Well how about I give you a little taste of what tonight will be like" and Michelle bit her lip giving Carla that sexy smile she did when she wanted her .And before she could do anything Carla had walked over to Michelle chair and opened her legs so she could sit in front of Michelle without sitting on top of her. She then started moving her hands up and down her thighs which made Michelle moan a little. Knowing she had to make this pleasure quick she moved her hand up to her waist and pulled down her shiny black tights moving her hand back up to her hot wet centre. She started rubbing Michelles pussy through her wet pants.

"Mmm Carlas please keep going" moaned Michelle. Carlas then slid her hand into her pants and pulled them down with her other hand she then started clenching Michelle's lips in her hands which made Michelle moan more.

"Sorry chelle im not going to be able to do much here cause of Mr and Mrs in here making me really fat but maybe I could get Steve to do a better job than me"

"Yea that would be amazng you could get Peter to do you as well hey babe"

"Yea sure " Carla said removing her hand and leaning in to kiss Michelle their kiss becoming more intense by the moment.

Later that evening Peter and Steve turned up confused at what was happening.

"Whats happening babe" Asked Peter

"Well we were wondering if you and Steve would mind relaxing us a bit as we cant do much for ourselves" Carla said leaning in to kiss Peter

"So you want us to eh well please our lovely women" Questioned Steve

"Yea just come through" Carla lead the men by their hands through to her and Michelle's bedroom. Michelle was lying on the bed feeling the babies kicking through their stomach.

"Steve baby come here their having a right kick today" Steve ran over and felt her stomach.

"Does it not hurt like having someone kicking you all day in the stomach?" He asked

"No just a little annoying aint it Car" replied Michelle pulling Steves head over for a kiss.

Meanwhile Carla was cuddled up in Peters arms.

"So baby how do you want to make me to make you relaxed hey" Carla turned her head to face Peter

"Well you could start by rubbing my feet and then maybe you could move just a bit higher up"

"Or I could just start here" Peter said removing Carlas top and then her bra and started flicking her nipples.

"Mmm" Michelle moaned as Steve started rubbing up and down her thighs slowly working his way up to her wet pussy he started pulling down her tights and pants and shoved her skirt up abit. He lay himself down in-between Michelle's legs and looking at her slightly raised bud started sucking hard on it causing Michelle's hip to move right into him. Steve then got two fingers and thrust them inside Michelle.

"Oh steevvveeee be careful wont you" She managed to say

"Oh of course I will sweetie pie" Steve then added a third finger inside her moving faster

"Oh Steve wait I want to cum inside carla so hurry up Peter"

"Oh belive me love il take loads of pleasure in getting Car to come" Peter said as he started flicking her clit between his finger which made Carla whimper a bit and with his other hand trusted two fingers in side her while sucking in her breasts he knew Carla wouldn't last long so he stopped and gave her Michelle who lay the opposite end of her and put one leg under her and the other on top of her and pushed her pussy into Carlas which made them both moan out loud. Knowing the girls couldn't do this on their own they went over and started biting on their women's nipples which pushed them both over the edge and the cum came pouring out into each other. As they both came down from their high Michelle turned around and cuddled into Carlas they both moved up the bed and Carlas lay her head on her pillows while Michelle bought her down and rested her head between Carla head and breasts and soon both the girls were asleep cuddled into each other. The boys pulled the blanket from under them and cuddled up besides them and they all went to sleep together .


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Carla was the first to wake she stretched out her arms which must have moved Michelle a little bit because she then woke too.

"Hmmm baby im going to get somin to eat im staving" said Carla as she stood up and climbed over Peter and stood up

"Well il come aswell im not staying here with these two snoring their heads off"

"Ok il just be in the kitchen" Carla said as she walked into the kitchen. She looked in the cupboards there was no cereal left just toast but only on slice so she put that on. She suddenly felt really hot so she untied the gown she was wearing then she relised she was still naked but she didn't care not that anyone had seen before.

"Morning baby "Michelle said as she walked in and gave Carla a quick hug

" Hey Darlin I thought we could go into town today get some stuff for these guys and some food we have like nothing just on piece of toast left so we shall ave to share it"

"Hmm ok yea do we want Peter and Steve comin"

"Yea why not " Carla now felt really cold so she snuggled herself back into her gown just assuming she was coming down with something.

"You ok Car youre really pale today" asked a concerned Michelle

"Yea just thinking chelle are you going to do breastfeeding or bottle"

"Probally breast with it being best and everything what about you"

"Yea Breast well I suppose we ad better start getting ready"

Within thee hour they were all out the house and in one of Steves taxis driving to town

"Me and Chelle were saying we are both going to breast feed them "

"That's good with it meant to being better for them and stuff " said Peter

"Yea as long as you know none of us are pressuring into you two doing anything" commented Steve and then before they knew it they had parked the car and were waiting on the lift

"Oh you know we would be best just walking down on flight of stairs" Michelle said as she suddenly tripped a lose lace and fell hitting her head of the railings.

"Chelle baby" Carla ran over to her girlfriend shaking her

"Peter call an ambulance she as knocked herself out" Carlas screamed in tears Peter came over and gave her a hug telling her everything will be ok. Steve was knelt beside her speechless not sure what to do and then the ambulance arrived and took her, Carla and Steve away leaving Peter to drive to the hospital.

"How long gone is she" asked the doctor

"5 Months"

"Ok well the fall has caused the babies to come early."

"What like today" shouted Steve

"Im afraid so" And just on cue Michelle started to stir

"Where am I arrgggmmm what was that's Carla Steve whats happening"

"Chelle your in hospital you fell over and well its caused your babies to come early".

"No no Steve tell me shes kidding arrrrrmmm" Steve just shook his head

"Right Michelle we need to move you into a special room somewhere a bit more private okay you friend and husband can come too if they want "

"No Carla I cant do this"

"You will be fine chelle baby think of the amazing kids you will have at the end ok me and steve will be right beside you"

"Yea chelle youl be fine ok if its hurting just punch me or squeeze my hand real tight ok baby" And then they were all rushed out the room Michelles contractions getting worse and then Peter arrived and catched up with them

"Whats happening baby" Peter asked Carlas

"Chelles giving birth" Carla replied suddenly feeling the urge to throwup but she kept going. Peter had to wait. She waited about 10 minutes before she really couldn't hold it in any longer

"Sorry Chelle im gonna be sick I have to go" And she ran out the room hands covering her mouth when she just couldn't hold it in anymore and she threw up all over the floor. Peter came running over to her to help try and help her up but as she stood up a terrible pain formed causing her to scream out loud. A nurse immediately came running over to see what was wrong and Carla broke down in tears as another nurse came running over with a wheel chair and told Carla to sit down before being rushed in to a ward.

"Carla can you tell me where the pain is" And Carla pointed to her stomach as she could barely speak she was in so much pain

"And how far gone is she" the nurse asked Peter eh 5 months.

"Right ok well we think she is giving birth prematurely ok but wele just check that out"

"Right yea ok" peter said as he didn't know what else to do.

"Ok Carla we just need to check these babies are ok "

"This will just be a bit cold" she quickly got the camera and searched around her tummy

"Ok Carla these babies are wanting to come right now so were going to take you through to a private ward"

"No I want to be with Chelle"

"Who the nurse asked Peter"

"Eh the ward she was sick outside her girlfriends in their"

"Right ok well we shall take you through" They went racing through thee ward to find Michelle still having contractions.

"Right Carla do you mind kneeling up for us and we will get these babies out ok"

Carla did as she was told and knelt up desperately needing to push

"Right Carla squeeze my hand as hard as you like if it ever gets too bad ok love"

"Well you hands going to be very sore by the end im already in pain"

"Right Carla feel free to push when you need to" and Carla Immediately started to push and squeeze peters hand shee kept pushing for about 2 minutes until a little head popped out.

"Carla push as hard as you can for me theres a girl" and Carla did what she was told and out popped a baby girl.

"Omg Carla it looks just like you"

"here you go Carla you can hold it until you need to push again ok" So Carla held the little girl for about 2 minutes and then needed to give it to her daddy to hold

"Ok Carla just push when you need to" And then Carla started pushing straight away and within 10 minutes the second one came and the Nurse handed it over to Carla who looked at its tiny little nose and thin lips.

"Peter go show chelle and Steve quickly" So Peter ran over to Steve and Michelle who looked at it quickly but before long Carla had to leave to go rest which meant Peter had to go too and then both and then the babies started crying for the next 10 miutes.


End file.
